Lost Gold Chronicles: Poof In Case of Emergency
by CJ Moliere
Summary: Second in my Gold Chronicles one shots: Hope Gold has a bit of an emergency and nearly scares her parents and brother half to death when she vanishes from the Storybrooke Mall. Also features characters from the SyFy miniseries Tin Man!


**~ Poof In Case of Emergency ~ **

Hope Gold had to use the potty...badly. Unfortunately, she was in the mall with her big brother Bae and she didn't like going in the public potty because she'd heard her parents discussing how filthy some public potties were. They were in the Disney store and Bae was telling her to pick out something she wanted for her birthday. She couldn't decide whether she wanted the Little Mermaid shirt or the Belle shirt. She'd been fascinated with both fairy tales for as long as she could remember and. She didn't know how she knew but she knew her Mommy _was_ the Belle from the story, only prettier and her Daddy was supposed to be The Beast. He wasn't a beast, except when he got mad and most of the time it was Mister Hook that made him mad because he did something stupid. One day Hope kicked him in the shin with her foot after hearing him call her daddy crocodile one too many times.

My daddy's not a crocodile!" she yelled. "You quit calling him that or I'm gonna kick your butt!" she threatened.

"Hope!" Rumple scolded. "What did I tell you about doing that?"

"To not to...but he called you names!"

"He's been doing it since before you were born, sweetheart. I'm used to it."

"But it's _mean!" _

"He's only joking, _aren't you Hook?"_ Rumple demanded, glaring at the former pirate.

"Ummm...that's right love. Just joking."

"You better be 'cause I will kick your butt."

Hook laughed. "Oh, I know you would, lass."

Hope was getting worried. She still couldn't decide what she wanted but she really had to go and it wasn't going to wait until she got home. Remembering that her father sometimes poofed into purple smoke, Hope concentrated until she did it herself and she was in the bathroom at her father's shop.

Rumple and Belle had just finished signing for new shipments to their shop when Rumple's cellphone rang. It was Baelfire and he was frantic.

"Papa...I...I can't find Hope!" he cried.

"What?!" Rumple exclaimed. "Bae...where are you?"

"I'm in the mall. Papa, I swear to God I only took my eyes off her a second and she was _gone. _I'm looking for her and I called Sheriff Cain. He and Emma are on their way over here to look for her now. Papa, I'm so sorry."

"Rumple...oh my God...we have to find her!" Belle cried.

"We will, sweetheart, we will," he assured her although he was terrified himself. Storybrooke grew in the years since his daughter was born bringing refugees from the other realms and there were some of them he didn't trust, especially with his precious children. "Bae, I want you to call me immediately if you find her!"

"I will Papa."

Rumple grabbed his coat and he and Belle were about to leave the shop when they heard the commode flushing in the backroom, both confused as they were the only ones on the premises. They went to the backroom to investigate and were shocked when their daughter walked out of the bathroom.

"Hope!" Belle sobbed and threw her arms around her daughter and Rumple embraced both of them.

"Hope, sweetheart, how...how did you get here?" Rumple inquired.

"I had to poof," the child answered.

"Poop?"

"Not poop..._poof. _Poof!" she corrected. "Y'know...like this," she said and vanished into smoke, then reappeared. "I poofed like you do." she declared proudly.

"Don't do that again. You have your brother worried sick!" Rumple scolded. "Why did you vanish like that?"

"I had to potty and the public potties are nasty. You and Mommy say so."

"Next time young lady, you go to the potty where you're at...and have someone put one of those covers on the seat. No more poofing! Understand?"

"Mommy..."

"You heard Daddy. No poofing," Belle said sternly.

A police siren was heard outside and Bae entered the shop followed by Sheriff Cain and Emma.

_"Hope?" _Bae gasped when he saw his sister and hugged her. "H...How did you get here?"

"I poofed," she announced.

"She _what_?" Sheriff Cain said.

"Y'know Mister Cain...I poofed like DG and Az," she said.

Wyatt Cain glanced over at Rumple. "Poofed? Ummm...what does she mean by that?"

"She teleported using magic. Which she will not be doing again. Isn't that right, Hope?" Rumple demanded.

"Uh huh."

"Now you apologize to Sheriff Cain, Emma and Bae," Belle instructed.

"Umm...M'sorry Mister Cain, Emma...Bae." she said nervously.

"Rumple, you really do have your hands full now, don't you?" Emma teased.

"Don't remind me," he muttered.

"If your child can do that at her age, I don't even _want _to think about what my kid is gonna do!" Wyatt cried. His wife Dorothy, nicknamed DG for short, was six months pregnant and the child was likely to be magical like her mother.

"Be prepared, dearie, because a magical child will keep you on your toes. Trust me...I have two of them and two others who can use it when they want to...plus two grandchildren."

"Oh God, Papa, is this what I have to look forward to with my Lilly?" Bae groaned.

"She _is _part fairy." Rumple reminded him.

"I need a drink."

"Make that two. Emma, you're in charge for the rest of the day...we're going to The Rabbit Hole," Wyatt informed his deputy and the three of them left.

"Vile joint," Rumple muttered under his breath. "Come on, let's go home." he said as he picked up Hope.

**Author's Notes: For those of you who have seen the SyFy Miniseries **_**Tin Man, **_**the names Wyatt Cain, DG and Az should be familiar because it is a reimagining of the Wizard of Oz. I have a crossover of the two series in my next Gold story **_**A Golden Summer **_**that explains why characters from other realms are ending up in Storybrooke that I'll be posting after **_**The Heart of Everything. **_**Also making appearances are characters from **_**Once In Wonderland. **_


End file.
